Falling
by The legend of Ren
Summary: One-Shot. Cuando Seychelles se independiza Arthur se da cuenta de que ha "caido" (Inspirado en la canción Falling de Jamiroquai. No es Songfic)


**Título: **Falling.

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Words: **610

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo sólo soy dueña de esto que van o no a leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Raiting: **Hetero/ T/ ninguno.

**Pairings: **Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Victoria Piaf (Seychelles)

* * *

><p>Él se sabía arruinado. Aparentemente todos habían querido alejarse de él, sabía que no había sido el mejor tutor de todos, ni siquiera había sido una buena influencia, peor aún, no había sabido ser una buena persona. No tenía excusa, no la había y nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir podía convencer a nadie de que realmente había cambiado y que los necesitaba, que la necesitaba.<p>

_-Creo que es hora de que yo también obtenga mi libertad, es tiempo de irme. Arthur ¿Me estás escuchando?-_ Claro que la escuchaba, claro que le estaba poniendo atención. De sus dulces labios había escuchado aquello, de su dulce boca había salido un sonido demasiado amargo como para poder digerirlo.

_-Arthur_- Susurró la muchacha mientras lo veía con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura. Y el mayor lo sabía, sabía que le tenía lástima. De lo más profundo de su miserable ser salió una risa demasiado apagada.

En su rostro se formó una torcida sonrisa ¿Será que la muchacha se dio cuenta de que fingía? Con un gesto "despreocupado" le dio la indicación de que se fuera. Victoria solo soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación, no hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Era libre ahora.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se sentía el sujeto más desdichado del mundo. Le había dolido tanto como cuando el norteamericano exigió su libertad. No, no iba a negárselo de esa forma a la pobre niña, no era necesario recurrir a la violencia con ella, no por esta vez. Si quería irse que se largara, qué más daba.

Nunca fue su favorita, nunca fue tan importante como la india, tampoco tan grande como Norteamérica, ni tan "rica" como cualquier otro territorio, que se fuera si quería, que se largara, no le importaba, no la necesitaba. Para él sólo fue un sucio y triste refugio. Un hermoso y paradisiaco refugio.

¿Por qué a pesar de que nunca llegó a ser nada para él le dolía de esa forma? ¿Podría ser…? ¡No! La sola idea era absurda, un chiste, era simplemente imposible.

Y la joven era libre y él le lloraba. Incluso cuando despertaba por las noches le parecía verla entrar a su habitación por que le daba miedo estar sola a esas horas. A veces le parecía percibir su aroma, le parecía verla hacer uno que otro puchero, la veía bailar en la sala mientras limpiaba.

Ese movimiento de caderas, su cabello, su sonrisa, la forma en la que hablaba, hasta su estúpido acento le hacía falta. Y aún cuando sabía que estaba sólo, que ella no estaba allí, podía escuchar su andar, podía percibirla.

¡¿A quién intentaba engañar?! Había caído, se había enamorado perdidamente de la morena y es que siempre lo estuvo. Su estúpida obsesión por poseerla no era tan sólo un capricho. ¡La amaba! Siempre fue evidente, verla acercarse, cualquier cosa le provocaba un cúmulo de sensaciones de lo más ridículas, su corazón enloquecía, él estaba loco por ella.

La extrañaba, sentía una necesidad por besarla una vez más, un beso que no fuera brusco, sin que la obligara. Tenía que hacer que volviera. Podía incluso ser más abierto, compartir sus miedos y todos sus deseos, aunque a ella ya no le importara, podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella volviera, con tal de que lo amara.

¿Y si esperaba a que volviera? ¿Podía esperar por la chica o simplemente esperaría en vano por un amor que no sería nunca correspondido? Aquello era una locura, una tortura muy cruel y demasiado dolorosa.

Que alguien lo ayudara… había caído y estaba enamorado, y el Gran Imperio Británico no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

><p>Yeeey, aquí Ren con otro Fic (que en mi mente era mucho mejor :c) en fin, no sé. No he podido seguir el otro fic por que soy tonta (?), no, pero hablando en serio no sé cómo continuarlo. Si alguien quiere ayudar puede dejarme un mensajito :( Espero que les guste este one-shot.<p>

¿Reviews? Cada que dejan un review me dan 5 rupias para salvar el reino de Hyrule.


End file.
